Vampire Empire
Recruitment This English only guild accepts F2P or P2P players, there isn't really a level limit, all we're looking for are some fun active people. Although saying that, to get the full advantages of the guild, it is advisable to be P2P and level 50+ Rank Apprentice :When you first join the guild, this is the rank you will be put on. ::Your exp will be put at 1% as a minimum. :::You can ask for it to be made higher. Initiate :Minimum Guild XP: 15,000 You can now put you exp on what ever you please. Scout :Minimum Guild XP: 30,000 You now recieve full collector rights. Guard :Minimum Guild XP: 45,000 You can now use and outfit the guilds paddocks as you please. Reservist :Minimum Guild XP: 60,000 Welcome to the world of invite rights. This is the last of the ranks you can get from purely giving XP to the guild. Your next promotion will be determined by the way you act towards other guild members and how much you help them out and contribute to the guild discussions. Protector :The first of the reserved ranks. This rank is obtainable by having a member elect you. If enough people agree that you are an important part of Vampire Empire the rank is yours. You will recieve full paddock rights and be expected to help the lower leveled members within reason. Second in Command :The highest obtainible rank. You will recieve all rights. This is a hard position to get and only trusted members will recieve it. Deserter :Inactive players will be moved to this rank. If you are inactive for 2 weeks then you will be moved to this rank. After 6 weeks you will be kicked from the guild, though welcome to re-join if you decide to come back. If you know you are going to be away for a long time - such as a holiday - tell someone and you will not be demoted. Perceptors The rights for this will only be given to members of Scout rank or higher. There are a few simple rules though: * If you collect a perc, you replace it. * If a member of Vampire Empire is farming on the same map, leave the perc alone. * Some drops are limited and you may be required to give them to another member or to the guild as they will be used for crafting or event prizes, eventually getting back to you anyway. You do not have to defend a perc if it gets attacked, however if you do defend it, you are entititled to some of it's profits. Hunts We do daily dungeon runs and hunts for XP and loot. The locations are usually random unless requested. If more than one request is made it's a vote as to which comes first. Events Vampire Empire holds weekly events, the prizes can range from Dragoturkeys to Random Scrolls depending on what has happened during the week and what is required by the event. Discount Items Once you reach level 60, you may be eligible to recieve a Dragoturkey for a small fee or free of charge depending on your rank. Vampire Empire also has sets and item up for use until you can afford your own. These items are distributed according to rank and need factor. If there is something you need, just ask and we'll see what we can do =]